lift the world
by Dianzu
Summary: "Aku bisa mengangkat dunia, kalau kamu mau tahu." [ficlet; vwon - taewon / bts, seventeen]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

_**Main pair: **Taehyung/Wonwoo_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**lift **the _world_]

"_Aku bisa mengangkat dunia, kalau kamu mau tahu._"

.

Jeon Wonwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Kim Taehyung.

Sejak kemarin, laki-laki itu semangat sekali berolahraga di tempat _gym._ Ya, sebenarnya bagus sih untuk kesehatan (toh, tidak ada ruginya juga mengeluarkan keringat). Wonwoo juga ikut berolahraga—tapi tidak seberat Taehyung. Ia hanya melakukan beberapa yoga dan juga pemanasan. Sedangkan Taehyung sampai mengangkat barbel yang sangat besar. Sudah lama Taehyung menekuni olahraganya. Dan hasilnya pun membuahkan hasil; tubuhnya yang (sebenarnya sudah bagus), menjadi lebih bagus. Bahunya selebar samudra hindia, dada bidang yang menggugah selera, otot bisep serta trisep yang menggoda iman. Sungguh _setan _menurut Wonwoo. Kenapa kekasihnya begitu diberi kesempurnaan fisik oleh Tuhan?

Mata sipitnya tak lepas barang sedetik dari Taehyung.

Wonwoo meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa dari rumah. Pemanasan sebentar membuatnya begitu lelah—ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Taehyung yang berolahraga sampai segitunya. Wonwoo hanya pemuda yang kebetulan malas berolahraga. Hobinya guling-guling di atas ranjang sambil membaca novel. Beda dengan kekasihnya yang banyak sekali kegiatan.

"Sudah selesai olahraga?" suara _husky _membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepala.

Dan demi Tuhan, Wonwoo ingin menyembur semua air yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Si Kim _sialan _Taehyung dengan segala keseksiannya membuat jantung Wonwoo berdebar tidak karuan. Rambut cokelatnya yang basah sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang _hot _lagi seksi. Banyak kotak-kotak yang kentara di _abdomen _pria itu.

"Sudah. Kamu sendiri?"

"Ya, sudah."

Taehyung duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Pria bermata sipit sedikit menyingkir dari sisi Taehyung. Membuat si Kim sedikit bingung, "Kenapa menyingkir?"

"Kamu bau. Berkeringat. Lengket. Kotor."

Kim Taehyung hanya terkekeh geli. Wonwoo memang orang yang suka kebersihan.

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu sering olahraga akhir-akhir ini?" pada akhirnya Wonwoo bertanya pada yang lebih tua. Taehyung menoleh pada sang kekasih, "Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat."

Wonwoo masih belum puas dengan jawaban Taehyung, "Memangnya kamu mau apa kalau menjadi kuat?"

"Aku ingin mengangkat dunia."

Jeon Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Yang benar saja, mana ada manusia yang bisa mengangkat dunia? Sebut saja Kim Taehyung sudah gila dengan beberapa imajinasi yang tak bisa digapai, "Dasar bodoh."

"Aku bisa mengangkat dunia, kalau kamu mau tahu." Taehyung berucap dengan wajah serius. Mata elangnya menatap tajam Wonwoo yang masih terlihat cekikikan.

"Dunia mana bisa diangkat, Kim." ujar Wonwoo.

Taehyung masih menatap tajam, "Kamu tidak percaya?"

"Bahkan, di dunia ini pun tidak ada yang percaya." sahut Wonwoo masih sedikit tersenyum.

Taehyung yang pada awalnya menatap tajam Wonwoo pun berubah. Wajahnya mendadak tersenyum—bukan, bukan. Itu lebih nampak seperti seringai—seringai yang mematikan, seakan ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup. Wajahnya nampak tak biasa. Membuat Jeon Wonwoo berhenti tertawa, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Akan kutunjukkan jika aku bisa mengangkat dunia." ujar Taehyung. Dan lagi-lagi mendapat respon yang meremehkan dari Wonwoo.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo. Tangannya yang berurat dengan santainya mengangkat tubuh ringan Wonwoo macam anak kecil. Mata sipit Wonwoo melebar—kini kedua kakinya refleks melingkar pada pinggang kokoh Taehyung. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher sang kekasih. Taehyung hanya terkekeh sembari menahan tubuh Wonwoo. Rasa-rasanya seperti menggendong anak kecil menurut Taehyung.

"Lepaskan!" rengek Wonwoo.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, "Aku cuma ingin menunjukkan padamu."

"Menunjukkan apa?"

"Mengangkat dunia."

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kamu bilang ingin mengangkat dunia, kenapa malah mengangkat aku?"

Taehyung mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang masih menopang tubuh ringan Wonwoo. Wajahnya didekatkan pada sang kasih, dan kepala mereka bersentuhan, "Karena menurutku, duniaku adalah dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Dan sudah berkali-kali, Wonwoo jatuh hati pada pria yang tengah menggendongnya dengan penuh cinta. Ah, cinta yang cinta sekali. Suara _husky _Taehyung membuat jantung Wonwoo berdesir bagai pasir pantai yang diterpa ombak. Membuat damai, membuat hangat. Wonwoo tersenyum, hidungnya digesekkan pada hidung Taehyung bak anak kecil, "Hanya dirimu. Hanya dirimu yang bisa membuatku melambung melayang, _Sir _Taehyung. _Only you._"

Lantas, keduanya saling tatap, saling melempar senyum, lalu tertawa bersama dengan Taehyung yang masih menggendong dunianya.

.

**end**

**Tangerang, 15 Maret 2019 - 22:25 PM**

a/n: karena sudah banyak saya lihat crack pair gyukook, maka saya berinisiatif membuat crack pair vwon, haha. i think they're so cute too when together. kim tae with another jeon, and wonu with another mr. kim.


End file.
